


The End is Near, But I'll Stay Beside You

by XxLem0nadexX



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Fluff, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito-centric, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Komaeda needs a hug, M/M, Tired Hinata Hajime, Tired Komaeda Nagito, Tsundere Hinata Hajime, Two Minds One Body, and so does hinata, but he doesn't know how to handle them, but hinata's there to help, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:00:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28049631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxLem0nadexX/pseuds/XxLem0nadexX
Summary: Hinata glanced at Komaeda, the other male still looking up at the sky with serene happiness on his delicate features.An angel, Hinata thought, an angel that's seen too many horrible things.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kamukura Izuru/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 15
Kudos: 194





	The End is Near, But I'll Stay Beside You

**Author's Note:**

> Hi!! This is my first fic on this site, and I've been super duper excited (also nervous) to post something for Komahina! They may be OOC, but I'm trying! Hopefully I depict them in an accurate representation for you all! :D  
> This work/one-shot is a little plotless, I think? Sorry if it's all over the place ;-;
> 
> One thing to know!  
> \- Nagito's hope obsession is very, very toned down in this.

Afternoons on Jabberwock were nice, serene, welcoming. The sun would be high in the blue, clear sky, clouds drifting by slowly in small amounts. The water, usually, would be crystalline, clear enough to see your feet, and warm enough to not have your lips slowly turn blue or make you shiver slightly. Palm trees were placed near the beach, offering shade for people who would rather stay dry and watch the waves rock back and forth. The air was warm, sometimes a little too so, and faintly humid, but not enough so that your clothes stick to your body.

And if some days were too humid, the residents of Jabberwock would relocate to their wooden cottages, or when feeling more social, they'd reside in the dining hall.

Today, all 15 residents were gathered in the dining hall, some talking, others sitting silently at wooden tables, with delicious food cooked up by the former Ultimate Chef.

At one of these tables, amongst the chattering of distracting topics, sits Hinata and Komaeda, eating a plain lunch that both had picked.

Hinata had chosen a simple snack, an orange, and Komaeda had chosen toast with a small bowl of white rice. Both are quiet, and the albino stabbed a fork into his food lazily, head resting on one of his frail hands.

"Komaeda," Hinata says, and Komaeda stopped momentarily, looking up to meet Hinata's multicolored eyes, "You've been playing with your food ever since Hanamura gave it to you." Hinata raised an eyebrow. "Is something bothering you?"

Komaeda sighed, dropping his fork into the bowl of rice, his silver-green eyes looking down once again to his food.

Hinata looked at Komaeda questioningly. _Is he not hungry or something....?_ Komaeda _was_ known to never eat lunch with too many people in the dining hall, possibly because of the noise it harbored. Mioda was partially to blame for the loud noises, as she'd usually bang forks and spoons against a bowl to create music, or scream randomly and pretend she was playing a guitar. And sometimes, when she was feeling extremely upbeat, she'd go around the room and greet everyone in an exaggerated manner.

**That's sensory overload, Hajime, not 'not hungry'.**

Hinata almost jumped when Kamukura's voice spoke in his head. He'd almost forgotten that Kamukura existed in his mind.

**Very responsible of you, Hajime. Forgetting that a conscience practically lives inside your dense mind.**

Hinata almost audibly sighed, and rolled his eyes. _Way to sound like an ass, Izuru._

Just as Kamukura was about to retort, Komaeda's breathy voice ripped Hinata from his thoughts. "No, nothing's bothering me."

Komaeda sounded tired, stuffy, and prominent dark circles were placed under his eyes. He looked up at Hinata, putting on a small, tired smile, as if the albino didn't care enough to lie about his current feelings. "It's just..." He yawned, covering his mouth with a pale, thin hand, "It's just that I've been... staying up later than usual." His silver-green eyes drooped lazily, and he went back to spacing out and stabbing his food. _What's Komaeda even doing to keep him up late at night...?_ Hinata wondered, but he didn't ask. It's not his business, after all.

Though, his mind can supply a few reasons as to why Komaeda's not resting.

**He could be having nightmares. Or flashbacks to his earlier life, in despair or just when his luck affected him greatly. He can slip back into despair if he has a particularly upsetting nightmare.**

_But why hide that? He could just talk to Tsumiki about it, or me._

**Because, Komaeda's sheltered. Has he ever shared his thoughts on a nightmare that he's had?**

_..._

**Just as I suspected. Even in despair, when he was Servant, he wouldn't share anything with me regarding dreams or nightmares, as back then, we thought it was a childish topic.**

Hinata furrowed his brows, glancing at Komaeda, who'd stopped stabbing his food, and looked like he had accidentally fallen asleep; his head was resting on his hand and his eyes were closed, his breathing rhythmic. Hinata wonders if he hasn't slept in days, since you'd have to be practically deaf to be able to sleep with all the noise that's echoing around in the dining hall.

_He's fallen asleep... Should we bring him back to his cottage? It must be uncomfortable to sleep like that._

**No, let him rest. We could risk him not being able to fall back asleep.**

_... Alright._

Looking back at Komaeda again, Hinata decided to study his features.

Hinata had always thought that Komaeda was pretty. They way his skin looked deathly pale and smooth reminded him of a porcelain doll, and if you looked close enough, you could see small, faded freckles dotting his cheeks. His hair looked so fluffy and soft, as if it was crafted from the clouds themselves. He was thin and delicate, and so frail-looking that if you pushed him, it'd look like he'd be blown away by a small breeze. His prosthesis on his left hand was a dark metal, with some silver fingers to accompany it.

He truly looked like an angel.

Slowly, the brunet's gaze fell upon Komaeda's lips. They looked slightly chapped, but God... they looked so soft...

A hot feeling aroused inside Hinata, and his face burned. What would it feel like if he kissed Komaeda?

... What the hell was he thinking?

_Jesus, I'm such a fucking moron... Maybe If I get someone to slap me, I'll stop thinking weird things._

**I agree.**

_Shut up, Izuru. I don't need you to-_

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a certain pink-haired mechanic slammed a hand down on the wooden table Hinata and Komaeda were at, startling Hinata. Komaeda jumped as well, and murky, sleep-ridden eyes flew open in surprise, followed by a sharp gasp.

Hinata wanted to scream at Souda, partially for waking Komaeda during his peaceful nap. (And, selfishly, for ruining his examination on Komaeda's cute sleeping face.)

"Eyyyy! What's up, Hinata, Komaeda?" Souda smiled, shark teeth on display for both Hinata and Komaeda to see. The unamused brunet glared at the mechanic, who wilted slightly under his gaze. Komaeda, unaware of Hinata's glaring, hummed sleepily, smiling softly. "...Oh, I was just-" Komaeda yawned once again, "Well, I was talking to Hinata-kun, and I seemed to fall asleep accidentally. Hehe." He sounded both embarrassed and guilty. "N-not that Hinata-kun is boring, he's far from, but I've been staying up later than usual."

Souda looked away from Hinata to Komaeda, interest in his pink eyes. "Oh? Doin' what?" He walked over to the other side of Komaeda, opposite of where Hinata was sitting, and sat down in a wooden chair. He looked straight into Komaeda's pretty green eyes, eyebrows raised. Komaeda looked away, his pale cheeks heating slightly at the undivided attention he was being given. "U-uh, well, it's nothing big..." He started, twirling his soft hair around his finger nervously. "Just some unimportant things... S-sorry for not supplying you with interesting news, Souda-kun..."

Souda did look a little disappointed, but he smiled and waved his hands. "Oh, it's okay Komaeda!" He reassured. "It's just that nothing exciting's been happening on the island, and all of it's just work, chill, work, work some more, chill, chill some more, then go to sleep." Souda sighed as he played with his dark beanie. "So it'd kinda be nice to hear some gossip or exciting projects that I could help with-"

Hinata tuned out their conversation to think.

 _... He's not wrong._ Hinata realized. _Everything we've been doing on Jabberwock has been starting to feel really boring._

**I can agree as well. Even though you complete work, there is nothing exciting going around on this island. And it's starting to bore me even more than it already has.**

Hinata thinks, brows creased in concentration. 

_Something that would be exciting and fun for all of us... surfing? No, we did that last week... Komaeda couldn't come because of his 'luck'... Maybe... A movie night...? No, lots of people would probably fall asleep, like Mioda or Owari... Why is this so hard?!_

**If I may.**

Izuru, having a suggestion for all of them to get together? That was new.

_Yeah, what is it?_

**We could gather everyone in the dining hall and make everyone sleep over. I've personally never been to a sleepover, so this would be new for me.**

... That wasn't a bad idea, honestly.

_... But Komaeda hasn't been sleeping well. Wouldn't that affect the sleepover? He was already unincluded in our activities last week..._

**I can make something to ease Komaeda's mind to assist him in sleeping peacefully.**

So Kamukura was going to drug Komaeda?

_I'd rather not have you whip up something potentially dangerous, thank you._

**...Fine.**

Wow, that was over quick.

Hinata blinked, and shook his head, and looked up from the table he'd apparently been staring at for the past two minutes. Both Souda and Komaeda looked at him, Souda's eyebrows raised up in curiosity while Komaeda's pale eyebrows were at a concerned angle. Were they staring at him the entire time he was talking to Kamukura? Maybe he'd spaced out or something...

Hinata waved his his hands in front of himself defensively. "S-sorry, just spacing out again... haha." He chuckled awkwardly, glancing away. Souda waved it off, while Komaeda looked at him, still concerned.

"So, what were you guys talking about?" Hinata asked, eyes wide to seem like he was interested, when he really was just trying to cover up his awkward moment. Souda, unaware of Hinata's ulterior motive, smiled, eyes twinkling. "Komaeda suggested that we all go to the beach this afternoon!" The mechanic seemed to love the idea. "That means I can see the girls in swimsuits again!" He looked excited, like a eight-year-old who was just told that they could buy however many toys they wanted.

**Pervert.**

Hinata almost snorted when Kamukura spoke up.

 _Hey, at least he's not as bad as Hanamura. He_ still _tries to seduce everyone._

 **I suppose that's true, isn't it?** Hinata could hear a faint trace of amusement in his voice.

"Ah, Souda-kun, that's not very appropriate, is it?"

Hinata, again, almost snorted.

Souda looked at Komaeda, pouting. "Aw, come on Komaeda. Surely you wanna see some hot chicks in swimsuits!" _Is he seriously trying to get Komaeda on his side for_ _this?_ Hinata smiled, watching Komaeda's expression, which looked unamused, and scarily similar to Kamukura's bored expression. " _Souda-kun_..." It was like an adult Komaeda was scolding a three-year-old Souda.

Souda huffed, rolling his eyes. "Whatever man." He looked away from Komaeda, scanning the now almost empty dining hall. "Alright, I'm gonna go find Miss Sonia. And Komaeda," Souda looked at said person, "Just you wait. All those pretty girls will have your nose bleeding."

Souda then walked off, leaving both Komaeda and Hinata alone in the restaurant. 

"That last comment sounded suspiciously like Hanamura-kun." Komaeda smirked, and Hinata chuckled. _It's been forever since we've been alone like this..._ Hinata thought. _It's almost... nostalgic._

Hinata was usually busy with operating and collecting the island's resources. Naegi and Byakuya (though, Naegi forced Byakuya to praise Hinata) said that he had the leadership skills to fulfill the duties given to him, and that he'd shown his hope in the simulation. Komaeda, on the other hand, was reclusive, straying away from crowds and loud meetings. He'd usually stay in his cottage or go to the library, and if you were lucky, you'd find him on the beach.

_It makes my heart race thinking that we're alone right now... we haven't seen him in a while..._

**I can agree. Komaeda is much more interesting than your other acquaintances.**

Komaeda sighs, smiling contently. He closes his eyes, but decides to talk. "... Hinata-kun, it's been a while, hasn't it?" Komaeda opens one eye, his right, and looks at Hinata from the corner of his eyes. Hinata laughs, rubbing the back of his neck. "Y'know, that sounds a lot like a villain's line when the hero meets up with them at the end of a book, or a movie... or something." He says. Komaeda giggles, smiling a little more. "... I suppose it does, doesn't it?"

They way Komaeda laughs, so carefree, makes Hinata's heart stutter.

Suddenly, Komaeda stands up, rubbing one eye sleepily. He yawned, then looked down at Hinata, who was still sitting in the chair. "Since Souda-kun will most likely tell everyone of the beach meeting, would you like to accompany me to a walk down the beach?" He smiles softly. "Not that a wretch like me would be wonderful company, but I'd simply prefer to arrive earlier than the others, and I'd rather kill two birds with one stone." Komaeda started for the stairs, but stopped to look above his shoulder. "Unless you're planning on meeting with everyone else to discuss the beach party?"

**I'd prefer if we went with him, Hajime.**

_Okay, yes, I know._

Hinata shrugged, smiling. "Yeah, I'll go with you." The brunet stood, pushed his chair in, and hurried over to Komaeda, who already started down the stairs after hearing Hinata accept his invitation.

\---

The walk to the beach wasn't far, and the sun already almost kissing the horizon. Clouds were barely present, and the sky was a wonderful mix of purple, blue and yellow.

Hinata approached the beach with Komaeda, who looked peaceful, albeit still sleepy. The breeze made both of their hair sway slightly, though Komaeda's hair was more noticeable, strands waving in the small gusts of warm air.

"Oh, Hinata-kun," Komaeda said, voice breathy and small. "I love the beach. It's silent, yet the soft noise of the ocean waves can make lull me into a sea of warm, comfortable slumber." He smiled, looking at Hinata over his shoulder as he kneeled down to examine the sand.

_Wow... Komaeda's very... poetic._

**Yes, he is. Even though I'm the Ultimate Poet, his words are very calm and** **soothing.**

Hinata walked over to the kneeling Komaeda, and looked near his hands, only to see a beautiful, pristine shell with the colors of the ocean, mixed with some hints of iridescent pink and purple. Hinata's hazel eyes widened at the sight of the wavy shell, soaking in it's beauty. 

Komaeda looked at Hinata, and smiled warmly. "Hinata-kun," He started, " Do you see how beautiful this seashell is?" The albino picked the shell up with his prosthesis, careful not the break the stunning shell. He then lifted it up for Hinata to see, and his own pale eyes stared at it, unmoving. "... This is like your hope, Hinata-kun." His voice was small, vulnerable, as if he in grade-school telling another classmate a horrible secret.

Hinata was about to question the taller male, but was shushed under Kamukura's influence.

**Hear what he has to say.**

Hinata complied.

Komaeda stared at the shell for a few more seconds, seeming to hesitate on something, but continued. "This is like your hope, Hinata-kun. In the simulation, now, even before that, you were always the Ultimate Hope in my eyes." Komaeda looked up to meet Hinata's startled green and red ones, smiling wonderfully. "And," Komaeda suddenly took one of Hinata's tanned hands in his own organic one, the skin tones contrasting tremendously. He then opened up Hinata's fingers and placed the shell on his hand with delicate fingers.

"I'm sorry for all of the horrible actions I've done in the past, Hinata-kun."

Hinata felt a wave of unknown emotions well up inside him, making him feel like he wants to cry, laugh, smile, all at the same time. Komaeda's apologized before, in the past... but why does this time suddenly feel so different?

Komaeda pulled back, suddenly taking off his jacket and laying it on the sand. He looked over at Hinata, who was still slack-jawed at the albino's comment, and he tilted his head. "Do you want to sit next to me?" He asked, still smiling. "It looks awfully uncomfortable kneeling in the sand like that."

Hinata regained himself, and nodded. "U-uh, yeah, sure." He said, voice wavering with emotion. _God, it feels like I'm going to cry... Why though..?_ He asked himself as he crawled over to Komaeda, who now was sitting crisscrossed on his jacket, staring up at the sky.

**... He truly knows how to capture the feeling of softness.**

The brunet couldn't disagree on that.

Hinata glanced at Komaeda, the other male still looking up at the sky with serene happiness on his delicate features. The sky's brilliant colors of blue and yellow made Komaeda's whole aesthetic seem light, pure. The sunset's colors bled into Komaeda's fluffy hair, making it glow a wonderful golden-white at the tips. It honestly reminded Hinata of an...

 _An angel,_ Hinata thought, _an angel that's seen too many horrible things._

**I agree. His luck has left him scarred with trauma, yet he still smiles freely. Not fully pure, but pure with intentions. Truly an angel.**

Hinata lowered himself to the ground, crossing his legs comfortably. 

Komaeda looked at him from the side, one eyebrow raised. "Hinata-kun, you've been spacing out a lot. Is it because of Kamukura-kun?"

That comment made Hinata surprised.

**I didn't think he would comment on your behavior.**

_Well, you can't really predict what he's going to say. It's weird._

Hinata, hesitantly, nodded. "Y-yeah, he's still there. And unamused by everything, as per usual."

Komaeda snickered. "Ah, typical Kamukura-kun." The albino then turned his head fully toward Hinata, his fluffy locks still swaying in the wind. "Tell him I said hello." He smiled.

Hinata can't tell if it's _his_ heart that's skipping beats, or Kamukura's.

**... Tell Komaeda that I'm here and I wish to greet him as well.**

_You can just take control, if you want._

**... No, it's fine. I'd just like to greet him, though I'll possibly take up the offer later on.**

_Okay, just tell me when, alrighty?_

**Thank you, Hajime.**

Hinata brought himself back to the present, in which Komaeda was still staring at Hinata, waiting for an answer. Embarrassed, the brunet dished out an apology. "S-sorry, we were just talking... Kamukura says hi to you too." Hinata rubbed the back of his neck.

Komaeda perked up, his pale lips forming a big, soft smile. "Aha, how wonderful!" He clasps his hands together. "I'm honored to be in the presence of two wonderful and hopeful men. "

Hinata's cheeks flared red, his heart beating faster that it usually does. "K-Komaeda!" He sputters. "T-that's-" _That's... actually really nice of him to say those things._

The albino chuckled, putting his robot hand to his chest. "You're so easy to fluster, Hinata-kun!" 

Hinata growls. "Y-you're an idiot." Komaeda snickered, a mischievous glint in his beautiful eyes.

"Tsundere Hinata-kun has appeared!" He fake gasped. "How amazing~!"

Hinata punched the fluffy-haired male lightly on the arm, grumbling defensively. "I am _not_ a tsundere." 

Komaeda laughed, a wonderful sound in Hinata's opinion, and shook his head. "Clearly you're oblivious to the obvious, Hinata-kun." He then poked Hinata's shoulder playfully. "Tsundere~! Tsundere~!" He giggled like a school girl.

**Komaeda truly does have the heart of a child, playful and teasing.**

_But from his past... he clearly_ isn't _a child anymore. He's the definition of a traumatized adult._

Hinata shoved Komaeda's hand away, blushing. "S-stop that." He snapped, albeit with no bite. Komaeda stopped, but he still had a huge shit-eating grin on his feminine features.

The brunet looked away, trying to shield his burning face, yet was met with the sight and sound of his friends in the distance, chatting and laughing without a care. They all were in swimsuits, and carrying an assortment of colorful floaties and foam tubes.

Hinata looked back at Komaeda, who now had a faint dejected look on his face, but covered it up with a warm smile. "Oh look, they're here." He said, voice small. "You might want to go change into a swimsuit, if you're planning on swimming."

**... I'd prefer if we did not swim.**

Hinata agreed. _I'm not in the mood to get sand everywhere anyway._

"Nah," The tanned male said, waving his hand, "I'd rather not swim." Komaeda looked at Hinata with a hint of surprise, eyes widening slightly. "The water's probably cold anyway. And I've had a pretty good time with you, so I'd like to chat for a little longer."

The taller male smiled, a small, very faint blush on his pale cheeks. "Aha, you're so nice Hinata-kun!" He giggled. Komaeda then stood up, taking his jacket from the ground and wiping off the stray bits of sand still clinging to the fabric. He looked over to where the group of ex-Remnants were approaching, and smiled. "Hinata-kun, would you like to accompany me to the dining hall?" He tilted his head. "I'm a little hungry, to be honest."

Hinata nodded.

_He's really cute when he's happy..._

**I can agree.**

Hinata smiled. "Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't really like how this came out, but it's alright I suppose. The ending's a little rushed... though, if you like it, i'm glad <3  
> Tysm for reading!! Have a wonderful day! ʕ￫ᴥ￩ʔ


End file.
